ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by a unconfirmed company and published by Microsoft Studios. Including the very first edition of the series to be playable through a Linux computer, as well with every single expansion pack working on Mac's Operating System. This game should not be confused with the current Xbox version by Frontier Developments. Constructions Fences *Aviary Dome *Aviary Netting *Aviary Roof * Brick Wall * Brick Window Wall * Bubble Window * Chain Link Fence * Concrete Fence * Glass Barrier * Glass Dome * Glass Roof * Hedge Fence * Iron Bar Fence * Netted Tunnel * Staff Gate * Small Terrarium * Split-Rail Fence * Stone Wall * Stone Window Wall * Wire Fence Paths * Asphalt Path * Brick Path * Concrete Path * Dirt Path * Sand Path * Stone Path * Walkthrough Bridge through lemur and tamarin exhibits * Walkthrough Path through kangaroo, deer, and tortoise exhibits Buildings * Art Gallery * ATM * Balloon Cart * Beverage Stand * Bookstore * Botanical Garden * Butterfly Garden * Cafe * Discovery Kiosk * Family Restaurant * Gift Shop * Greenhouse * Hamburger Stand * Herpetarium Construction Parts * Hotdog Stand * Hotel * Ice Cream Cart * Infirmary * Large Restroom * Lorikeet Feeding Stand * Miniature Golf Course * Movie Theater * Museum * Nocturnal House Construction Parts * Parakeet Feeding Stand * Penguin Pool Construction Parts * Photo Booth * Photo Kiosk * Pizza Stand * Popcorn Stand * Restaurant * Seal Pool Construction Parts * Small Restroom * Snack Machine * Soda Machine * Video Arcade Scenery * Bench * Binocular Stand * Climbing Bars * Crocodile Fountain * Donation Box * Elephant Fountain * Elephant Statue * Exhibit Signs for each animal species * Giraffe Feeding Gazebo * Japanese Garden * Lamp Post * Lion Statue * Picnic Table * Recycling Can * Slide * Swingset * Tiger Statue * Trash Can * Zoo Map Rides * Chairlift ** Station ** Pole ** T-Pole * Steel Roller Coaster ** Station ** Track * Train ** Station ** Track * Elephant Ride * Monorail ** Station ** Track * Vehicle Gate * Crossing Gate Animals Adoptable #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) (Savanna) #Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) (Shrubland) #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Desert) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ##Cape Buffalo (caffer) (Savanna) ##Forest Buffalo (nanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) (Wetland) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ##East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ##South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) (Savanna) #African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) (Wetland) #African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) (Savanna) #African Rock Python (Python sebae) (Savanna) #African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) (Wetland) #African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) (Wetland) #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ##Cape Wild Dog (pictus) (Savanna) ##East African Wild Dog (lupinus) (Savanna) #Aldabra Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) (Shrubland) #Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) (Wetland) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) (Grassland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) ##Wood Bison (athabascae) (Taiga) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ##Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Forest) ##Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ##Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Temperate Forest) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) (Wetland) #American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) (Temperate Forest) #American Marten (Martes americana) (Taiga) #American Toad (Anaxyrus americanus) (Temperate Forest) #American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) (Wetland) #American Wigeon (Anas americana) (Wetland) #Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) (Alpine) #Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) (Shrubland) #Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) (Tundra) #Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) (Tundra) #Argali (Ovis ammon) ##Altai Argali (ammon) (Alpine) ##Marco Polo Sheep (polli) (Alpine) #Argentine Red Tegu (Tupinambis rufescens) (Shrubland) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Wetland) ##Sumatran Elephant (sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Palm Civet (Paradoxurus hermaphroditus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) (Wetland) #Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) ##Himalayan Black Bear (laniger) (Alpine) ##Japanese Black Bear (japonicus) (Temperate Forest) #Australian Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) (Wetland) #Australian Brush-Turkey (Alectura lathami) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Taiga) ##Southern Bald Eagle (leucocephalus) (Wetland) #Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) ##Red Bald-Headed Uakari (rubicundus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##White Bald-Headed Uakari (calvus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) (Savanna) #Banteng (Bos javanicus) ##Javan Banteng (javanicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Barasingha (Rucervus duvaucelii) (Wetland) #Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) (Temperate Forest) #Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) (Desert) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) ##American Barn Owl (pratincola) (Temperate Forest) ##Common Barn Owl (alba) (Grassland) #Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) (Shrubland) #Bateleur (Terathopius ecaudatus) (Savanna) #Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) (Alpine) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) ##Desert Bighorn Sheep (nelsoni) (Desert) ##Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (canadensis) (Alpine) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) (Wetland) #Black Grouse (Lyrurus tetrix) (Temperate Forest) #Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Kite (Milvus migrans) ##Small Indian Kite (govinda) (Shrubland) #Black Lemur (Eulemur macaco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) (Savanna) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) ##Eastern Black Rhinoceros (michaeli) (Savanna) ##South Central Black Rhinoceros (minor) (Savanna) #Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) (Wetland) #Black Spiny-Tailed Iguana (Ctenosaura similis) (Shrubland) #Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) (Wetland) #Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) (Shrubland) #Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) (Grassland) #Black-and-Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) ##East African Jackal (schmidti) (Savanna) ##Cape Jackal (mesomelas) (Shrubland) #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) (Wetland) #Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) (Wetland) #Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) (Shrubland) #Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) (Grassland) #Black-Fronted Piping Guan (Aburria jacutinga) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Necked Swan (Cygnus melancoryphus) (Wetland) #Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) (Shrubland) #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Grassland) #Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) (Shrubland) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) (Shrubland) #Blakiston's Fish Owl (Bubo blakistoni) (Wetland) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) (Cloud Forest) #Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) (Grassland) #Blue Monkey (Cercopithecus mitis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Poison Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) (Savanna) #Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Tongued Skink (Tiliqua scincoides) ##Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink (scincoides) (Temperate Forest) #Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) ##Common Boa Constrictor (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Red-Tailed Boa (constrictor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) ##Eastern Bobcat (rufus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Bobcat (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Southwestern Bobcat (baileyi) (Desert) #Boelen's Python (Morelia boeleni) (Cloud Forest) #Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) (Savanna) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) ##Eastern Bongo (isaaci) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Lowland Bongo (eurycerus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bonobo (Pan paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) (Grassland) #Bornean Bearded Pig (Sus barbatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) (Wetland) #Brazilian Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) (Grassland) #Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ##Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ##Gobi Bear (gobiensis) (Shrubland) ##Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Taiga) ##Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ##Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) (Taiga) ##Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Taiga) ##Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Forest) ##Tibetan Blue Bear (pruinosus) (Alpine) ##Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) (Temperate Forest) #Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) (Shrubland) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Rainorest) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) ##Florida Burrowing Owl (floridana) (Wetland) ##Northern Burrowing Owl (hypugaea) (Grassland) ##Southern Burrowing Owl (cunicularia) (Grassland) #Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Desert) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Wetland) #Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) (Taiga) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) (Wetland) #Cape Genet (Genetta tigrina) (Savanna) #Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) (Shrubland) #Cape Grysbok (Raphicerus melanotis) (Shrubland) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Capuchinbird (Perissocephalus tricolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) ##Asiatic Caracal (schmitzi) (Desert) ##Common Caracal (caracal) (Shrubland) #Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) ##Grant's Caribou (granti) (Tundra) ##Peary Caribou (pearyi) (Tundra) ##Woodland Caribou (caribou) (Taiga) #Carpet Python (Morelia spilota) ##Darwin's Carpet Python (variegata) #Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) (Savanna) #Chacoan Peccary (Catagonus wagneri) (Shrubland) #Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) ##Alpine Chamois (rupicapra) (Alpine) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##Asiatic Cheetah (venaticus) (Shrubland) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chilean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus chilensis) (Wetland) #Chilean Pudú (Pudu puda) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) (Wetland) #Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) (Wetland) #Chinese Ferret-Badger (Melogale moschata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) #Chinese Goral (Nemorhaedus griseus) (Alpine) #Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) (Wetland) #Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Chital (Axis axis) (Wetland) #Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) (Shrubland) #Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) (Desert) #Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) (Alpine) #Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) (Shrubland) #Collared Brown Lemur (Eulemur collaris) (Shrubland) #Collared Mangabey (Cercocebus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) (Shrubland) #Columbian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates maurus) (Cloud Forest) #Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) ##Eastern Box Turtle (carolina) (Temperate Forest) #Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) (Temperate Forest) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) (Grassland) #Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) (Desert) #Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) (Savanna) #Common Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) (Shrubland) #Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ##Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ##Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ##Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ##North African Ostrich (camelus) (Desert) ##Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) (Taiga) #Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##South African Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) #Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) (Shrubland) #Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) (Temperate Forest) #Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) ##Southern Copperhead (contortrix) (Temperate Forest) #Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) (Shrubland) #Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) ##Florida Cottonmouth (conanti) (Wetland) #Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Florida Panther (coryi) (Wetland) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) #Coyote (Canis latrans) ##Mearns' Coyote (mearnsi) (Desert) ##Mountain Coyote (lestes) (Alpine) ##Plains Coyote (latrans) (Grassland) #Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus) (Coast) #Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Fireback (Lophura ignita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans) (Temperate Forest) #Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) (Cloud Forest) #Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Trogon (Priotelus temnurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) (Alpine) #Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) ##Addra Gazelle (ruficollis) (Desert) ##Mhorr Gazelle (mhorr) (Desert) #Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) (Grassland) #De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) (Grassland) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Desert) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) ##Southern Dhole (alpinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Sumatran Dhole (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Diademed Sifaka (Propithecus diadema) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dingo (Canis dingo) (Shrubland) #Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dusky Grouse (Dendragapus obscurus) (Taiga) #Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) ##Mountain Gorilla (beringei) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) (Temperate Forest) #Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) ##Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (polychloros) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Solomon Eclectus Parrot (solomonensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Vos Eclectus Parrot (vosmaeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) (Shrubland) #Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) (Wetland) #Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) (Shrubland) #Eld's Deer (Panolia eldii) ##Sangai (eldi) (Shrubland) #Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) (Grassland) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) ##Rocky Mountain Elk (nelsoni) (Alpine) ##Roosevelt Elk (roosevelti) (Taiga) ##Tule Elk (nannodes) (Grassland) #Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) (Cloud Forest) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) ##Bearded Emperor Tamarin (subgrisescens) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) ##Australian Emu (novaehollandiae) (Shrubland) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) (Alpine) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Taiga) #Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) (Temperate Forest) #European Badger (Meles meles) (Temperate Forest) #European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) (Shrubland) #European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) (Temperate Forest) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fallow Deer (Dama dama) ##Eurasian Fallow Deer (dama) (Temperate Forest) ##Persian Fallow Deer (mesopotamica) (Temperate Forest) #False Gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) (Wetland) #Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) #Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) (Cloud Forest) #Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fiji Crested Iguana (Brachylophus vitiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fire Slamander (Salamandra salamandra) (Wetland) #Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) (Savanna) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Wetland) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Rainforest) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) (Shrubland) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) (Savanna) #Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) (Shrubland) #Galápagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Chatham Island Tortoise (chathamensis) (Shrubland) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) #Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii) (Desert) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) ##Indian Gaur (gaurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) (Alpine) #Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Tundra) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) ##Ornate Spider Monkey (ornatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) ## Southern Gerenuk (walleri) (Savanna) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Grassland) #Giant Coua (Coua gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) ##Eastern Giant Eland (gigas) (Shrubland) #Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) (Shrubland) #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) (Cloud Forest) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) ##Reticulate Gila Monster (suspectum) (Desert) #Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) (Desert) #Goeldi's Marmoset (Callimico goeldii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) (Shruband) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) ##American Golden Eagle (canadensis) (Alpine) ##European Golden Eagle (chrysaetos) (Alpine) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) ##Indian Jackal (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Siamese Jackal (cruesemanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) (Temperate Forest) #Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Temperate Forest) #Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) (Savanna) #Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus chrysomelas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) (Wetland) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Shrubland) #Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) (Savanna) #Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) #Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ##Arabian Wolf (arabs) (Desert) ##Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ##Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ##Great Plains Wolf (nubilus) (Grassland) ##Indian Wolf (pallipes) (Shrubland) ##Mexican Wolf (baileyi) (Temperate Forest) ##Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Taiga) ##Tibetan Wolf (chanco) (Alpine) #Gray-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #Gray-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Argus (Argusianus argus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Wetland) #Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Egret (Ardea alba) (Wetland) #Great Gray Owl (Strix nebulosa) (Taiga) #Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) ##Desert Great Horned Owl (pallescens) (Desert) ##Eastern Great Horned Owl (virginianus) (Temperate Forest) #Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) (Temperate Forest) #Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) (Coast) #Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) (Wetland) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) (Desert) #Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) (Wetland) #Greater Glider (Petauroides volans) (Temperate Forest) #Greater Grison (Galictis vittata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) (Savanna) #Greater Malayan Chevrotain (Tragulus napu) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) ##Attwater's Prairie Chicken (attwateri) (Grassland) #Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) (Grassland) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) (Desert) #Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) (Grassland) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) (Wetland) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) ##Indochinese Peafowl (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) (Wetland) #Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) (Wetland) #Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) (Shrubland) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Grassland) #Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) (Tundra) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) (Desert) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) (Wetland) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) ##East Atlantic Harbor Seal (vitulina) (Coast) ##Pacific Harbor Seal (richardsi) (Coast) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) (Desert) #Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) ##Jackson's Hartebeest (lelwel) (Savanna) ##Red Hartebeest (caama) (Savanna) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Coast) #Helmet Vanga (Euryceros prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) (Grassland) #Hill Wallaroo (Macropus robustus) ##Eastern Wallaroo (robustus) (Grassland) ##Euro (erubescens) (Grassland) #Himalayan Marmot (Marmota himalayana) (Alpine) #Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) (Alpine) #Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) (Alpine) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) ##Cape Honey Badger (capensis) (Savanna) ##Indian Honey Badger (indica) (Shrubland) #Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) (Wetland) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hooded Vulture (Necrosyrtes monachus) (Savanna) #Hoopoe (Upupa epops) ##Eurasian Hoopoe (epops) (Shrubland) #Horned Guan (Oreophasis derbianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) (Shrubland) #Imbabala (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) (Savanna) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ##Black-Faced Impala (petersi) (Savanna) ##Common Impala (melampus) (Savanna) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) #Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) (Shrubland) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Indian Porcupine (Hystrix indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Indri (Indri indri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) (Wetland) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Arizona Jaguar (arizonensis) (Desert) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) (Alpine) #Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) (Alpine) #Jamacian Fruit Bat (Artibeus jamaicensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Humphead Lizard (Gonocephalus chamaeleontinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) (Temperate Forest) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) (Temperate Forest) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) (Alpine) #Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Tundra) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) (Savanna) #Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) ##San Joaquin Kit Fox (mutica) (Shrubland) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) (Savanna) #Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##New South Wales Koala (cincerus) (Temperate Forest) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) (Temperate Forest) ##Victoria Koala (victor) (Temperate Forest) #Kob (Kobus kob) ##White-Eared Kob (leucotis) (Savanna) #Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) (Temperate Forest) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Shrubland) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) (Savanna) #Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) (Temperate Forest) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) (Alpine) #Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) (Desert) #Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Savanna) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) (Shrubland) #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Amur Leopard (orientalis) (Temperate Forest) ##Arabian Leopard (nimr) (Desert) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Javan Leopard (melas) (Tropical Rainforest) ##North Chinese Leopard (japonensis) (Taiga) ##Persian Leopard (ciscaucasica) (Shrubland) #Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) (Desert) #Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) (Savanna) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) (Wetland) #Lesser Florican (Sypheotides indicus) (Grassland) #Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey (Cercopithecus petaurista) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) (Savanna) #Lion (Panthera leo) ##Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ##Barbary Lion (leo) (Temperate Forest) ##Congo Lion (azandica) (Savanna) ##Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ##Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) (Savanna) ##Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ##West African Lion (senegalensis) (Savanna) #Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) (Alpine) #Long-Tailed Widowbird (Euplectes progne) (Savanna) #Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) (Savanna) #Lowland Paca (Cuniculus paca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Coast) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) #Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) (Wetland) #Maguari Stork (Ciconia maguari) (Wetland) #Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Leaf Frog (Megophrys nasuta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) (Coast) #Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) (Shrubland) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) (Wetland) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Grassland) #Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) (Wetland) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) ##Eastern Mantled Guereza (kikuyuensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Kilimanjaro Guereza (caudatus) (Cloud Forest) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) (Savanna) #Margay (Leopardus wiedii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) (Wetland) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) (Savanna) #Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) (Savanna) #Masked Palm Civet (Paguma larvata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) #Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) (Desert) #Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) (Shrubland) #Military Macaw (Ara militaris) (Tropical Forest) #Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) (Savanna) #Mongolian Gazelle (Procapra gutturosa) (Grassland) #Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) (Tropical Rainforest) #Monk Parakeet (Myiopsitta monachus) (Shrubland) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Forest) ##European Moose (alces) (Taiga) ##Shiras Moose (shirasi) (Taiga) ##Western Moose (andersoni) (Taiga) #Mouflon (Ovis orientalis) ##Armenian Mouflon (gmelini) (Alpine) ##Transcaspian Urial (arkal) (Alpine) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) (Alpine) #Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) (Cloud Forest) #Mountain Zebra (Equus zebra) ##Hartmann's Mountain Zebra (hartmannae) (Savanna) #Mozambique Spitting Cobra (Naja mossambica) (Shrubland) #Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) (Wetland) #Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) ##Black-Tailed Deer (columbianus) (Taiga) ##Desert Mule Deer (eremicus) (Desert) #Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) (Desert) #New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) (Temperate Forest) #Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) ##Eastern Nile Crocodile (africanus) (Wetland) ##Southern Nile Crocodile (corviei) (Wetland) #Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) (Wetland) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) (Shrubland) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland/Free-Range) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) #North American Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) (Shrubland) #North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) (Taiga) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) ##Eastern Raccoon (lotor) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Raccoon (elucus) (Wetland) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) (Shrubland) #Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) ##Rothschild's Giraffe (camelopardalis) (Shrubland) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) (Taiga) #Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) (Wetland) #Nubian Ibex (Capra nubica) (Desert) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ocellated Turkey (Meleagris ocellata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) #Onager (Equus hemionus) ##Indian Wild Ass (khur) (Desert) ##Persian Onager (onager) (Shrubland) #Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) (Savanna) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) (Wetland) #Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) (Wetland) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) (Alpine) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) (Cloud Forest) #Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ##Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Forest) ##Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Forest) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Parma Wallaby (Macropus parma) (Temperate Forest) #Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) (Grassland) #Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) (Shrubland) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) ##American Peregrine Falcon (anatum) (Shrubland) ##European Peregrine Falcon (peregrinus) (Temperate Forest) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) (Desert) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pied Crow (Corvus albus) (Shrubland) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) (Taiga) #Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) (Wetland) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ##Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ##Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) ##Maneless Zebra (borensis) (Savanna) #Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) (Wetland) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) (Wetland) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) ##Peninsula Pronghorn (peninsularis) (Shrubland) ##Plains Pronghorn (americana) (Grassland) ##Sonoran Pronghorn (sonoriensis) (Desert) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grassland) #Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) (Tropical Rainforest) #Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) (Savanna) #Puku (Kobus vardonii) (Savanna) #Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) (Wetland) #Purple Swamphen (Porphyrio melanotus) (Wetland) #Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) (Grassland) #Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) (Temperate Forest) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) ##Japanese Raccoon Dog (viverrinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Ussuri Raccoon Dog (ussuriensis) (Taiga) #Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) (Shrubland) #Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) (Cloud Forest) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Brocket (Mazama americana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) ##Bactrian Deer (bactrianus) (Grassland) ##Barbary Deer (barbarus) (Temperate Forest) ##Scottish Red Deer (scoticus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Forest) ##Arabian Red Fox (arabica) (Desert) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Forest) ##Japanese Fox (japonica) (Temperate Forest) #Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) #Red Kite (Milvus milvus) (Grassland) #Red Lory (Eos bornea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) #Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) (Wetland) #Red-Billed Blue Magpie (Urocissa erythroryncha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) (Savanna) #Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) (Grassland) #Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) (Wetland) #Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) (Wetland) #Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) (Grassland) #Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) (Shrubland) #Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) (Temperate Forest) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) ##Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (borealis) (Temperate Forest) ##Southwestern Red-Tailed Hawk (fuertesi) (Desert) #Red-Tailed Monkey (Cercopithecus ascanius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) (Cloud Forest) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) (Desert) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) (Coast) #Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia (Astrapia mayeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) ##Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (torquatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) (Desert) #Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) (Savanna) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) (Shrubland) #Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) ##Black-Throated Monitor (ionidesi) (Savanna) #Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) (Tundra) #Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) (Wetland) #Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) (Taiga) #Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) (Savanna) #Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) (Desert) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) ##Black Sable Antelope (niger) (Savanna) #Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) (Wetland) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) (Grassland) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) ##Malayan Sambar Deer (equina) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (unicolor) (Wetland) #Sand Cat (Felis margarita) ##Saharan Sand Cat (margarita) (Desert) #Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) (Desert) #Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) ##Florida Sandhill Crane (pratensis) (Wetland) ##Lesser Sandhill Crane (canadensis) (Wetland) #Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) ##Australian Sarus Crane (gilliae) (Wetland) ##Indian Sarus Crane (antigone) (Wetland) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) (Temperate Forest) #Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) (Wetland) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Rainforest) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) (Savanna) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) (Savanna) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Savanna) #Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) (Desert) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Wetland) #Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) (Shrubland) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) (Taiga) #Sika Deer (Cervus nippon) ##Formosan Sika Deer (taiouanus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Japanese Sika Deer (nippon) (Temperate Forest) #Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii) (Wetland) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) (Shrubland) #Smoky Jungle Frog (Leptodactylus pentadactylus) (Cloud Forest) #Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) (Wetland) #Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) ##Lesser Snow Goose (caerulescens) (Wetland) #Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) (Tundra) #South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) (Shrubland) #South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) (Tropical Rainforest) #South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) (Grassland) #Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) (Savanna) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) (Grassland) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) (Savanna) #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) (Shrubland) #Southern Lechwe (Kobus leche) ##Red Lechwe (leche) (Wetland) #Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) (Wetland) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) (Alpine) #Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) (Savanna) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Cloud Forest) #Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Savanna) #Spotted-Necked Otter (Hydrictis maculicollis) (Wetland) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) (Shrubland) #Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) (Wetland) #Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) (Savanna) #Stoat (Mustela erminea) ##British Stoat (stabilis) (Temperate Forest) ##Polar Stoat (polaris) (Tundra) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) ##Indian Striped Hyena (hyaena) (Shrubland) ##Sudanese Striped Hyena (dubbah) (Desert) #Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ##Arizona Striped Skunk (estor) (Desert) ##Eastern Striped Skunk (nigra) (Temperate Forest) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) (Temperate Forest) #Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) ##Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Striped Rabbit (Nesolagus netscheri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) ##Malayan Sun Bear (malayanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) (Cloud Forest) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Suni (Neotragus moschatus) (Savanna) #Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) (Cloud Forest) #Superb Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus superbus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) (Wetland) #Swamp Wallaby (Wallabia bicolor) (Wetland) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) ##Golden Takin (bedfordi) (Temperate Forest) ##Sichuan Takin (tibetana) (Temperate Forest) #Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) (Savanna) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) (Temperate Forest) #Tasmanian Pademeleon (Thylogale billardierii) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) (Temperate Forest) #Tayra (Eira barbara) (Tropical Rainforest) #Teledu (Mydaus javanensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) (Temperate Forest) #Thinhorn Sheep (Ovis dalli) ##Dall's Sheep (dalli) (Alpine) ##Stone Sheep (stonei) (Alpine) #Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) (Desert) #Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Three-Wattled Bellbird (Procnias tricarunculatus) (Cloud Forest) #Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) (Grassland) #Tiger (Panthera tigris) ##Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Taiga) ##South China Tiger (amoyensis) (Shrubland) ##Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) (Tropical Rainforest) #Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tree Pangolin (Manis tricuspis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) (Wetland) #Tsessebe (Damaliscus lunatus) ##Topi (topi) (Savanna) #Tuatara (Sphenodon punctalus) (Alpine) #Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) (Temperate Forest) #Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) (Shrubland) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) (Savanna) #Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) (Savanna) #Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) (Alpine) #Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) (Savanna) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Forest) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Water Deer (Hydropotes inermis) ##Chinese Water Deer (inermis) (Wetland) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) ##Defassa Waterbuck (defassa) (Savanna) ##Ellipsen Waterbuck (ellipsiprymnus) (Savanna) #Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) (Shrubland) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) (Taiga) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Desert) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) (Grassland) #Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) (Cloud Forest) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) (Shrubland) #White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ##Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ##Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) (Wetland) #White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) (Wetland) #White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Merops bullockoides) (Savanna) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Lipped Tree Frog (Litoria infrafrenata) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) (Shrubland) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Andean White-Tailed Deer (peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) ##Key Deer (clavium) (Coast) ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Forest) #White-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos tucanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Wetland) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) ##Central European Boar (scrofa) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Boar (cristatus) (Wetland) #Wildcat (Felis silvestris) ##African Wildcat (lybica) (Shrubland) ##European Wildcat (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) #Wisent (Bison bonasus) (Temperate Forest) #Wolf's Guenon (Cercopithecus wolfi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) (Taiga) #Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) (Wetland) #Wood Stork (Mycteria americana) (Wetland) #Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Backed Duiker (Cephalophus silvicultor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus gabriellae) (Cloud Forest) #Yellow-Collared Lovebird (Agapornis personatus) (Savanna) #Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Knobbed Currasow (Crax daubentoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) (Savanna) Clickable Ambients #American Crow #American Goldfinch #American Robin #Baltimore Oriole #Barn Swallow #Black-Capped Chickadee #Blue Jay #Common Starling #Eastern Bluebird #Eastern Chipmunk #Eastern Cottontail Rabbit #Eastern Gray Squirrel #House Sparrow #Mourning Dove #Northern Cardinal #Northern Mockingbird #Red-Winged Blackbird #Rock Dove Downloadable #Black Jaguar #Black Leopard #Coywolf (Canis latupus) (Optional Biome) #Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) #Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) #White American Alligator #White Bengal Tiger #White Lion #White Western Gorilla Food * Bananas * Apples * Grass * Hay * Branches * Bamboo * Eucalyptus * Meat * Fish * Insects * Watermelon * Radishes * Cabbages * Berries * Seeds * Food Bowl with Water * Food Bowl with Blood * Food Bowl with Shrimp * Food Bowl with Hay * Food Bowl with Grass * Food Bowl with Meat * Food Bowl with Fish * Food Bowl with Seeds * Food Bowl with Berries * Food Bowl with Branches * Food Bowl with Bamboo * Food Bowl with Eucalyptus * Food Manger with Water * Food Manger with Grass * Food Manger with Hay * Food Manger with Branches Enrichment * Termite Mound * Large Sea Ice * Medium Sea Ice * Small Sea Ice * Log * Stuffed Prey Dummy * Swinging Log * Pursuit Ball * Small Toy Ball * Barrel * Climbing Ropes * Small Tree Perch * Large Tree Perch * Climbing Tree * Scratching Post * Artificial trees * Artificial vines * Orangutan O-Line * Small Lion Rock * Huge Lion Rock * Small Mud Wallow * Medium Mud Wallow * Large Mud Wallow * Salt Lick * Heat Lamp * Big Cat Passageway Bridge (for big cats) Shelters * Elephant House * Giraffe House * Large Rock Cave * Small Rock Cave * Large Snow Cave * Small Snow Cave * Eagle Nest * Parrot Nest * Beaver Lodge * Small Burrow * Large Burrow * Lemur House * Small Monkey House * Crocodilian Nest * Large Wooden Shelter * Small Wooden Shelter Landscaping Biomes * Alpine * Cloud Forest * Coast * Desert * Grassland * Savanna * Shrubland * Taiga * Tropical Rainforest * Temperate Forest * Tundra * Wetland Trees # African Baobab (Adansonia digitata) (Savanna) # Bald Cypress (Taxodium distichum) (Wetland) # Black Mangrove (Avicennia germinans) (Wetland) # Date Palm (Phoenix dactylifera) (Desert) # Dwarf White Birch (Betula minor) (Temperate Forest) # Hook-Thorn (Senegalia caffra) (Savanna) # Japanese Cherry (Prunus serrulata) (Temperate Forest) # Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) (Tropical Rainforest) # Manchineel (Hippomane mancinella) (Coast) # Norway Spruce (Picea abies) (Taiga) # Red Pine (Pinus resinosa) (Temperate Forest) # Red Maple (Acer rubrum) (Temperate Forest) # Saxaul (Haloxylon ammodendron) (Desert) # Scots Pine (Pinus sylvestris) (Taiga) # Tallowwood (Eucalyptus microcorys) (Temperate Forest) # Umbrella Thorn Acacia (Vachellia tortilis) (Savanna) # Utah Juniper (Juniperus osteosperma) (Desert) # Western Red Cedar (Thuja plicata) (Taiga) Plants # Blue Fountain Bamboo (Fargesia nitida) (Temperate Forest) # Broadleaf Cattail (Typha latifolia) (Wetland) # Corpse Lily (Amorphophallus titanum) (Tropical Rainforest) # Elephant Grass (Miscanthus fuscus) (Shrubland) # Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) (Grassland) # Rafflesia (Rafflesia arnoldii) (Tropical Rainforest) # Reindeer Lichen (Cladonia rangiferina) (Tundra) # Skunk Cabbage (Symplocarpus foetidus) (Wetland) Rocks * Large Alpine Rock * Medium Alpine Rock * Small Alpine Rock * Large Cloud Forest Rock * Medium Cloud Forest Rock * Small Cloud Forest Rock * Large Coast Rock * Medium Coast Rock * Small Coast Rock * Large Desert Rock * Medium Desert Rock * Small Desert Rock * Large Grassland Rock * Medium Grassland Rock * Small Grassland Rock * Large Savanna Rock * Medium Savanna Rock * Small Savanna Rock * Large Shrubland Rock * Medium Shrubland Rock * Small Shrubland Rock * Large Taiga Rock * Medium Taiga Rock * Small Taiga Rock * Large Tropical Rainforest Rock * Medium Tropical Rainforest Rock * Small Tropical Rainforest Rock * Large Temperate Forest Rock * Medium Temperate Forest Rock * Small Temperate Forest Rock * Large Tundra Rock * Medium Tundra Rock * Small Tundra Rock * Large Wetland Rock * Medium Wetland Rock * Small Wetland Rock Staff * Bird Handler * Education Podium * Educator * Entertainment Stage * Maintenance Worker * Monkey Entertainer * Parrot Entertainer * Staff Center * Zookeeper Gameplay Modes Sandbox Mode You can have unlimited money and all animals and objects are unlocked in this mode. Challenge Mode TBA Campaign Mode In this mode, you have to complete the goals ranging from breeding endangered animals to rescuing abandoned ones. * Tutorial 1: Game Control - * Tutorial 2: Basic Construction - * Tutorial 3: Getting Information - * Smuggled Birds - Create an aviary for smuggled tropical birds. (Difficulty: Medium) * An African Diversity - Build a zoo with at least fifteen species of African animals. (Difficulty: Hard) Expansion Packs Farm Fair TBA Going Underwater TBA De-Extinction TBA Small Wonders TBA Cryptid Creatures TBA Thoughts on This Idea Do you want to see a third comeback of the nostalgic business simulation franchise? Yes Maybe No Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:2020